Toda la eternidad
by PauXenGab
Summary: Este es el primer Fan-Fic que hago así que no esperen gran cosa de él. Esta ambientado en el período de tiempo 3 meses después de la muerte de Xena (último cap) y he usado el subtexto existente entre las protagonistas (Xena y Gabrielle), por tanto, encontrarán escenas lésbicas pero aptas para todas las edades.Si no les gustan este tipo de historias absténganse de leerlo. ewé


INTRODUCCIÓN:

Este es el primer Fan-Fic que hago en mi vida así que no esperen gran cosa de él. Esta ambientado en el período de tiempo que va 3 meses después de la muerte de Xena (último cap) y he usado el subtexto existente entre las protagonistas (Xena y Gabrielle), por tanto, encontrarán escenas lésbicas pero aptas para todas las edades. Si son unos homófobos o no les gustan las historias de amor...abstengansé de leerlo. ewé

¿Qué más? Ah! He querido incluir a un personaje secundario de la serie (solo sale en 2 capítulos) porque me gusta mucho y además se llama como yo.

¡No me enrollo más! Disfrutenlo~ :'3 Nyan~

TODA LA ETERNIDAD

Gabrielle se levantó de la cama resignándose a pasar otro día más sin su amada Xena; dedicándole una triste sonrisa a su hermana, se peinó un poco el cabello, se colgó el chakram del cinturón y salió por la puerta como 5 segundos después.

El mercado de Potedaia siempre fue bastante animado. A Gabby le encantaba sentarse a recordar los momentos que pasó en su aldea durante su infancia, cuando jugaba con Lila y Pérdicas.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, la observaban, y de cerca o al menos eso le parecía y su instinto no solía fallar muy a menudo. Instinto que por cierto había 'heredado' de Xena. La presencia le resultaba familiar, aunque no lograba descifrar de quién se trataba. Le hizo un gesto de aviso a su hermana para que se marchara por si acaso había peligro. Notó una leve ráfaga de viento despeinándola y al girarse ya se percató de quién era.

-Ares. -dijo Gabrielle, con gesto seguro- Sé que estás ahí. ¡Sal! ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? ¿Para qué has venido?

-Xena sigue viva. -la voz de Ares resonó a espaldas de Gabrielle y esta lo miró con desprecio pero con un leve brillo en los ojos, de esperanza quizás-

-¿Qué has dicho? -negó con la cabeza- Eso es mentira. Ella murió. ¡Yo la vi! Se sacrificó por todos, como siempre hacía. -suspiró- Además, aunque estuviese viva..¿por qué razón ibas tú a decírmelo?

-Porque tú eres la única que puede ayudarla a recuperar su cuerpo si consigues la ambrosia de los dioses, igual que aquella vez ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero eso es imposible! -gritó Gabrielle- Aunque fuera verdad que está en la Tierra y que su espíritu está metido en el cuerpo de otra persona, si no tenemos su cuerpo real, no podemos devolverle la vida de nuevo..-Gab comenzaba a estresarse y Ares intentó calmarla dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-

-Ssshh..Tranquila Gabrielle. Tú no te preocupes por su cuerpo ¿vale? Vete y busca a Xena, le gustará verte, espero... -soltó unas carcajadas bobaliconas y le indicó con la mano un camino a otra aldea- Supongo que estará en Amfípolis. Esta dentro del cuerpo de una vieja amiga vuestra, pero la reconocerás, estoy seguro.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto?

-¡Jajajá! Bueno, a un dios de la guerra le gusta que le deban favores. -le guiñó un ojo y con su típico chasquido de dedos, desapareció-

Gabrielle no entendía nada y no sabía si podía fiarse de Ares pero ¿qué podía perder yendo a Amfípolis? ¿Y si Ares decía la verdad y ahora perdía la oportunidad de volver a ver a Xena? Tendría esa duda durante el resto de su vida. No se lo pensó dos veces, se despidió de Lila y se puso en camino.

Se pasó todo el día y la noche entera viajando, pues no podía pararse a dormir sabiendo que quizás allí su amiga estuviese esperándola y por fin pudiese volver a verla..a abrazarla..a besarla, igual que aquella vez, antes de su muerte.

Nada más entrar en la aldea, ya se escuchaban los cánticos famosos de Amfípolis y oír esa música consiguió tranquilizarla un poco.

Al pasar por la antigua casa de Cyrene no pudo evitar asomarse dentro. Le traía buenos recuerdos. Estaba oscura y deshabitada pero quedaban los muebles. La recorrió con la mirada deslizando los dedos por la mesa de la cocina que estaba llena de polvo. Luego llegó hasta la habitación de Xena donde un fuerte pero suave aroma a su perfume la invadió por completo. Estaba tan agotada del viaje que se dejó caer sobre la cama y quedó dormida al instante.

-¡Gabrielle! ¡Despierta!

Gabby aún estaba algo adormilada pero se levantó al escuchar aquella voz que la llamaba y pudo reconocerla.

-Eiin...¿Paulina? -abrió los ojos como platos- eres tú ¿verdad? ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas saliendo con Minya?

-¡Haces muchas preguntas! Síp, soy yo. Y nop, lo de Minya solo fue un 'devaneo' pasajero. -rió un poco- Estoy aquí porque...no te lo creerás pero de alguna forma, el espíritu de Xena está dentro de mi cuerpo y...me trajo hasta aquí para verte.

-¡Oh! Entonces Ares decía la verdad. -Gab sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio pequeños saltitos de alegría- ¿Cómo puedo hablar con ella, Pau? ¿Puedo llamarte Pau no? -le brillaban los ojos-

-Claro que sí puedes -rió más al verla tan entusiasmada y ee quedó pensativa unos segundos- Vale. Xena dice que cierres los ojos, pienses en ella. Al abrirlos la verás. -sonrió y habló para sí misma- Esta bien Xena, te dejo el control de mi cuerpo, pero no te pases ¿eh?

Gabrielle asintió, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos la vio justo delante de ella. Casi se quedó sin habla. Incluso pensó que debía de estar soñando.

-¡X-Xena! -Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama para poder verla de más cerca y tocarla para asegurarse de que era real- ¿N-no estabas..?

Xena no le dejo acabar la frase. Le dio tal abrazo que cayeron las dos juntas para atrás. La caída hizo reír a Gabrielle. Xena ayudó a la otra a levantarse y, tomando sus manos con delicadeza la llevó hasta la cocina donde se sentaron en la mesa.

-Te extrañé mucho, Gab. He vuelto porque quería verte. No podía soportar estar un día más sin ti -la miró a los ojos sonrojándose un poco-.

-Yo también te eché de menos...-le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano derecha y mientras con la otra le agarraba fuertemente la mano, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás-..ya sabes que te quiero ¿no? -le dedicó una sonrisa-.

Xena se limitó a asentir y durante unos minutos no hablaron, simplemente se miraron la una a la otra, disminuyendo cada vez más la distancia que las separaba, hasta quedar tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban. Habían estado mucho tiempo separadas...demasiado.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Gabrielle...-le susurraba- Cuando te conocí..

-Ya. -rió un poco- Cuando me conociste yo no era más que una cría estúpida que no sabía nada de la vida y ahora soy toda una mujer ¿no es eso?

-Jajaja No. Iba a decir que cuando te conocí yo era la cría pero tú me hiciste madurar.

-¿P-por qué dices eso? -se sonrojó al notar que Xena le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de su falda-

-Fui una cría por no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía de verdad por ti. Gracias a aquel beso pude darme cuenta, pero ahora estoy muerta. -suspiró-.

-Xena, no lo estás del todo, sigues viva en mi corazón..-le susurraba rodeándola por la cintura-..¿puedo hacer algo para devolverte a la vida?

-No lo creo. Solo podrías consiguiendo ambrosia, pero necesitas mi cuerpo y que fue destruido.

Gabrielle recordó su conversación con Ares.

-Ares me dijo que no me preocupara por tu cuerpo. Que te encontrara y consiguiera ambrosia...-Gab no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los labios de Xena que a tan poca distancia se separaban de los suyos- Bésame. No puedo aguantar un minuto más sin tus besos..Ya..ya esperé mucho..

Xena la miró a los ojos, sonrojándose por tan directa petición de Gabrielle. Su mirada expresaba tal deseo, que Xena tan solo pudo sucumbir a él. Sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos entrelazaban sus dedos cariñosamente. Ambas sentían que ni el más hermoso de los paraísos podría asemejarse a la hermosura del momento. Un momento que deseaban que fuera eterno.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Xena, al notarlo, le acarició el cabello separándose un poco de ella.

-Mi amor...¿por qué lloras? -le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas con una mano-

-Te amo...pero no puedo estar contigo... ¿Por qué? -se abrazó fuerte a ella hundiéndose en su pecho- Yo haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo...cualquier cosa.

-Hmm..Claro. ¡Ahora entiendo! Eso es lo que Ares quería conseguir.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y se deshizo del abrazo.

-¡Pero bueno! Yo aquí confesándote mi amor por ti y tu mientras pensando en Ares. Mira que tengo tu látigo, estarás muerta pero aún puedo hacerte mucho daño. -dijo bromeando-

-No me pegues, puede que me guste...-se rió y le despeinó el cabello- Es que ya he comprendido porque Ares te hizo venir aquí. Y lo peor es que creo que esta vez va a ganar. Él sabe que sin mi cuerpo no puedo volver a la vida y sin embargo..te mintió porque quería que vinieras para que yo te..-se detuvo-.

-No lo entiendo. Explícamelo.

Xena negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que entender. Él ya ha ganado.

Volvió a acercarse a Gabrielle; le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, de esas que derretían a cualquiera y muy especialmente a Gab que apartó la vista para que Xena no pudiera ver lo roja que se había puesto.

-Esto..Xena. Por favor, prométeme que no vas a volver a dejarme..sea cuál sea el precio.

Xena dudó un momento pero, al final, sonrió con resignación y asintió.

-¿No puedes vivir sin mí eh? Jajá Bueno, yo tampoco. Te quiero.

Se inclinó para besarla y en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Gabrielle sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, el dolor más fuerte que había sentido nunca. Pero no se separó de Xena, no quería hacerlo, siguió besándola sin parar, esta vez incluso con más pasión que antes. Poco a poco notó como su vida la abandonaba, hasta caer al suelo resbalándose por su propia sangre. Xena le daba la mano y en la otra sostenía un puñal ensangrentado. Le sonrió de nuevo diciéndole:

-Te prometo que ahora estaremos juntas, toda la eternidad.

~ FIN ~

AGRADECIEMIENTOS: Gracias a todos/as los Xenites por leer. Se agradecerán comentarios (buenos o malos) Aún me queda mucho por aprender. Jajaja. También me gustaría agradecer a algunas personas que me han dado la inspiración para escribir este Fic: Las personas que más me importan, gracias, os quiero. :)


End file.
